Backstory of the Vestians
The Vestians have existed for 47,000,000 years... The Vestians are similiar cousins to the well-known Sangheili, even the origins of Vestians traces back to the Sangheili... 47,000,000 years ago, one third of the Sangheili population was contaminated by a very deadly virus, the firos rifgen ''virus is what the Sangheili called it. Most of the virus's victims had been crippled or died, but 32 contaminated Sangheili survived, 24 men, and the rest women. The uncontaminated Sangheili were afraid of the ''firos rifgen ''virus spreading, so they devised a plan. 2 contaminated Sangheili for every lifepod, which meant 16 pods, would be launched out into space, with no food or water. The infected Sangheili would be frozen until they their pod landed on a planet other than Sanghelios, then the Sangheili would be awoken from their sleep. The Sangheili launched the 16 pods with the 32 Sangheili inside them out into the vast, lifeless, space, away from Sanghelios. '562 ''years later...' After about 562 years later, 14 remaining pods get close to an unknown remote planet inhabited by humans. Later, 13 of the original 16 pods make it into atmosphere. The Sangheili that were held in the remaining pods had survived, thanks to the cryo-freeze technology that Sangheili had secretly developed, but when the Sangheili woke up, the virus'' firos rifgen had taken its toll on them. The infected Sangheili had forgotten who they were, and some of them had severe muscle and bone deterioration. The Sangheili had been mutated by the extra long cryo-sleep and the resistant ''firos rifgen ''virus. Non the less, the infected Sangheili were no longer themselves, but something totally different. The ''firos rifgen virus had become part of these mutated creatures. But, they were not alone, because the planet was inhabited by Homo sapiens, known as humans. The 26 mutated creatures soon came in contact with the humans. The humans were much more, sensitive, to the firos rifgen virus then the Sangheili, and the human population on the planet quickly disappeared. UNSC controlled the planet, but no one stood a match against the merciless virus. Eventually, after 15 years, the entire human population had disappeared from the planet. Over those 15 years, the mutated creatures reproduced, and while the humans disappeared, the creatures took over. The original 26 creatures had died, but there offspring populated the planet. 17,050 years later, Rise of the Empire... Years and years later, the planet flourishes with life. The firos rifgen virus is no longer a virus, but in the creatures' DNA. The creatures had made traditions, built technology, shape the world in their image. They named the world Vesta. And these creatures called themselves, Vestians. The Vestians left the humans structures to rot and break down instead of destroying the cities themselves. Human artifacts were scattered all over, and the Vestians used the artifacts to their advantage. Vestians got much further in technology then the Humans and the Sangheili combined. The Vestians formed an empire, called the Vestian Empire. For Millions of years, the Empire would rule Vesta and its Countries. The Emperor had a name, his name was La' Deta. He was one of the greatest Vestians to ever live. ''50 ''years later, the Battle of the Resistance... 50 years after the start of the Vestian Empire, a small Rebellion rises up against the Empire. The Rebellion called themselves the Resistance. The Resistance declared war on the Empire, saying that they fought for the Vestian people and their rights. The Empire fought back. The Resistance's leader: La' Deta Sor', was the Emperor's son. The Empire killed off the Resistance, and for years and years, it was unknown what happened to La' Deta's son. 46,982,338 years later, Project Ra' Deta and Return of the Resistance... Millions of years after the rise of the Vestian Empire and destruction of the Resistance, many things have happened. The Emperor has died, but his right-hand man, Ra' Soki has been chosen as the new Emperor. Ra' Soki has three sons. Datre, the oldest, Zipum, the 2nd oldest, and Blargsy, the youngest. Datre enlists in the Vestian Guard. Zipum and Blargsy are enlisted in a Project called Project Ra' Deta. Ra' Deta is a project to make the perfect Vestian Spies. It would enhance the creativity of a Vestian's mind. A Ra' Deta Vestian could uncover things that a normal Vestian could not find. It was the perfect way of finding information from Rebellions against the Empire. The Project failed miserably. Of the 1,474 enlisted Vestians in Ra' Deta, 3 survived. The 3 survivors were: La' Deta Sor' Re', Zipum, and Blargsy. After the project was over, La' Deta Sor' Re' disappeared. Ra' Soki asked Zipum and Blargsy to adventure the lands of Vesta and find Rebellions rising against the Empire and destroy them. Zipum and Blargsy did just that, but more, creatively. Then La' Deta Sor' Re' rebuilds the Resistance, and becomes the leader, just as his father, La' Deta Sor'. La' Deta Sor' Re' recruits many members of Vestian Guard into the Resistance, and then he plans for the return of the Resistance...